The Best Laid Plans
by jylener22
Summary: Ichigo and Orihime have been dating for a time and Ichigo is finally ready to 'pop the question'. However, the rest of the universe seems to know of his plans...what will poor Ichigo do?
1. Initial Plans

The Best Laid Plans: Part 1

I really hope I haven't forgotten anything, thought Ichigo to himself as he checked his list again. "Sunglasses…sunscreen…towel…wallet…ring...wait, where is it?" Ichigo suddenly panicked when he didn't see the little white box nestled among the other items. He frantically sifted through the beach paraphernalia, when he remembered that he had safely tucked the small box into the pocket of his shorts. Reaching inside and feeling the package, he drew it out and checked for the tenth time to make sure that the simply decorated, but (if he did say so himself) perfect ring to give to his soon to be (hopefully) fiancée.

Ichigo had prowled through the jewelry stores until he thought that a ring might not be that important, when he asked his sisters, Yuzu and Karin (his dad had needed some…strong convincing not to come along), to help him try to find a ring that would fit the woman of his dreams. Since Orihime was working as a nurse in Karakura Hospital, she really couldn't have a ring with an enormous diamond or other jewel that would stand out and get caught in fabric and such. Besides, she really wasn't the kind of person who would want anything flashy anyway. The band had gold and silver weaving in and out of one another with six small diamonds forming a heart shape in the middle. As soon as he had seen that ring, he had known that it was perfect. The fawning look on Yuzu's face and the small smile that Karin gave him had 'sealed the deal'.

Ichigo thought back to his 'first date' with Orihime and a wry smile crossed his face. It had been the summer after he had graduated from high school along with Orihime, Chad, Uryu, Tatsuki, Keigo and Mizuiro. Keigo had arranged a graduation celebration at the beach and everyone had said they were going to come, but when he arrived only he and Orihime had showed up and after waiting for almost an hour Ichigo had finally said that they could forget the others and they could just hang out. It wasn't until later that he figured out why Orihime had turned a bright shade of red at the thought of hanging out with just him, but since she had looked pleased at the prospect he hadn't thought twice about it. When he had asked the others where they had been the next time they all had gotten together, Ichigo was told that they had been waiting on the other side of the beach where they had agreed to meet all along.

"If only Ichigo had been born a caveman, then Orihime could club him over the head to get him to see what everyone else has known for years," Tatsuki had muttered to Uryu when she thought Ichigo wasn't listening.

After that, Ichigo wouldn't say that he and Orihime had started dating right away, but after he had spent time alone with her on the beach that day, talking with her, watching her play with the kids on the beach, kindly offering to help someone carry their belongings back to the car when they were trying to pack up and round up their young, energetic offspring, he had started to see Orihime with different eyes. She was someone whom he could relax (for the most part) around, all though he did have to save her from swimming too far out to sea when she claimed that sea minions had carried off one of her sandals or from trying to chase down a seagull that had stolen her chocolate covered celery stick. Even though her antics would sometimes make him cringe when he anticipated her spills and falls seconds before they happened, he found his mouth drifting upwards at the corners more times than they normally did. Dates during that summer and since then had been carefully planned out to keep accidents to a minimum, but…

"With Orihime around," Ichigo said to himself, "I doubt there will be many dull days in my life."

When college had started, even though they had less time to see one another, their relationship had become stronger. Both he had Orihime had gone into the medical field, so some of their dates had turned into study sessions at different coffee houses or restaurants around town. They had once gone to the river outside of Karakura on a beautiful night in August, taken lanterns, blankets and their textbooks (they had both decided to take summer classes) and sat out under the stars talking about school, work, different constellations, or anything else that came to mind. That was where they had shared their first kiss. Orihime had been pointing out a constellation when Ichigo had gently gathered some of her soft locks in his hand and pressed them to his lips. The scent had been light and slightly flowery, nothing too strong. Orihime's voice had faltered for a moment before she had continued with whatever she was saying before she turned to Ichigo and asked what his thoughts were.

Even though he knew that she was referring to whatever she had just been saying, Ichigo had replied, "I think that your lips are begging to be kissed right now."

Orihime had sat startled for a moment before she started laughing, "And people say that I'm random when I talk," Orihime leaned back before she asked, "Have you kissed any girl before?"

Ichigo had shaken his head, "Nope."

Orihime had lowered her head and looked at him from underneath her eyebrows, "Are you sure about that?"

Ichigo didn't know how else to react and said, "Of course I'm sure."

Orihime continued her interrogation by asking, "Have you ever been kissed by another girl?"

Ichigo felt as if he was drifting in the middle of an ocean with no idea how he had gotten there, "No, Orihime. I haven't kissed or been kissed by any other girl."

Orihime nodded her head gravely, "Yes you have."

Ichigo had started to scowl, "No I have not."

Orihime had managed to keep her composure for about four more seconds before she was on her back laughing until tears started running from her eyes. Ichigo had sat completely flustered waiting for Orihime to calm down before he asked, "What has gotten into you? Did I do something?"

When Orihime calmed down enough to answer, Ichigo was not sure how to react, "I am sorry Ichigo. My joke has gone a little too far. Back when you were severely injured after fighting Grimmjow for the second time here and in a coma, you remember that I came to heal you when you were unconscious, right?"

At Ichigo's nod, Orihime continued, "Well, I didn't just heal you. Ulquiorra had given me permission to say good-bye to one person before he took me away to Hueco Mundo and I had spent the entire day trying to figure out whom I would choose when I finally decided on you. You have to understand that I had started liking you for quite a while," her face had taken on a look of concentration, "I think I started falling for you after you helped my brother find peace. Anyway, being there in your room, seeing you lying there so peacefully…"

Ichigo said in a surprised tone, "You kissed me?"

"That was my plan," Orihime answered, "I really wanted to since I wasn't sure if I would ever see you again, but…something stopped me."

Ichigo remained motionless for a few moments before he closed the distance between them and firmly wrapped his arms around Orihime and lowered his lips to hers. The kiss had been perfect. There had been other wonderful kisses since then, but none that quite matched the first innocent, yet passionate kiss they shared. He was immensely glad to find that it was Orihime's first kiss as well. Ichigo was glad that Orihime had opened up to him about her attachment to him, but he was grateful that she had waited until he was conscious before she kissed him.

Coming back to the present, Ichigo realized that he needed to get a move on if he was going to finish the preparations at the beach before Orihime arrived at their meeting place. Even if he was late, he doubted that Orihime would put up a fuss since such things didn't really faze her. If he did something special for their different dating monuments, she would definitely appreciate the gesture, but there had been times that he had forgotten about her birthday and had panicked until he realized that she really lived by the saying, "It's the thought that counts."

As he was heading out to his car, Ichigo remembered that in their second year of college, Orihime had written down his birthday in her calendar to help her plan to do something special. One day he walked into one of his classes and headed to his usual seat, when he noticed several balloons tied to the chair and a good sized card that read "Happy Birthday! From someone who thinks you are special today!" The gesture would have been wonderful at 8 in the morning and a good birthday surprise…if it had not been a month early.

Later on he had called Orihime and as soon as she had picked up she had gone on about she had been completely shocked the night before to read in her calendar that his birthday was tomorrow and that she had run around trying to put together something that he might like and that she hoped he was not too upset about what she had given him that morning but that she had had time to go out and get him something really nice to give him later…it had taken Ichigo several minutes before he had been able to thank her for the gesture and then gently explain that his birthday was the next month. Their conversation had lasted an extra half-hour with Orihime apologizing for being such an idiot and Ichigo trying to assure her that he was not upset or overly embarrassed. Next month on his real birthday, Orihime had given him a handmade scarf with matching hat and gloves (he still wasn't sure how Orihime had managed to find so many different shades of orange to put into them), two CD's by his favorite band, a new video game, and five boxes of her homemade cookies (it had taken him ages to finish them off, but some of the flavors like pistachio chocolate-chip or the blueberry cinnamon snaps were surprisingly palatable and tasty) to try and make up for the mistake.

Other memories such as Orihime coming over to spend time with him and then drift over to help his sisters with different household or school responsibilities, him trying to distract Orihime in the kitchen from putting wasabi in everything while they were trying to make dinner one night for the Kurosaki family, them swapping stories of hospital work during their dates, one after the other drifted up to the forefront of his mind and he was reminded all over again of why he wanted to be a part of Orihime's life. He knew the marriage would not be perfect, they had had their heated debates and arguments, but just as he was able to find things to respect in his dad while still getting annoyed at Isshin's ridiculous antics, Ichigo was sure that the two of them could and would work well together.


	2. Surprise at the Beach

The Best Laid Plans: Part 2

Pulling up to the beach, Ichigo checked the time and saw that he still had a little less than an hour before Orihime was due to arrive. He started unloading the beach gear and setting up for an unforgettable date. Ichigo was so absorbed in his work that he didn't notice several figures coming up behind him.

"Hey there, Ichigo!" called Keigo in greeting as he pounded a fist into Ichigo's shoulder.

Ichigo gave a yelp of surprise and his startled movement nearly made him drop the small gray cooler he was holding on Keigo's foot. Keigo was accompanied by Tatsuki, Chad, Uryu and Mizuiro.

He recovered quickly and all but screamed at Keigo, "Don't do that!"

Keigo grinned impishly, "Aww, did I scare poor Ichigo out of his wits? Or was it his skin?"

Ichigo scowled at the troublemaker, "What are you doing here?"

Tatsuki replied, "Just came to see how things were going. I at least want to make sure that you don't mess anything up when you pop the question to Orihime."

Ichigo began, "What? Do you think I'm a complete idiot that I can't set up-" he stopped abruptly when the full meaning of Tatsuki's words hit him, "Who told you I was going to propose tonight?"

Tatsuki smiled, "So I am right! You are going to propose!"

Uryu muttered, "Well, it's about time."

Ichigo turned on Uryu, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Uryu adjusted his glasses and said, "Just that some of us were wondering if you would ever get your act together enough to ask Orihime the four word question. One would think that posing such an inquiry would take a lot less time than you've taken."

Ichigo barely suppressed his annoyance, "Not that it's any of your business, but Orihime and I had discussed months ago that marriage would not be brought up until we were both finished with school and pretty well established in jobs."

Mizuiro cut in, "To be perfectly honest, we had suspicions that you might be asking her soon, but it really was just a coincidence that we were walking by when we saw you setting up over here."

Tatsuki asked, "Why'd you pick here of all places?"

Ichigo scowled at her, "None of your business."

Keigo answered in a rather sing-song tone, "Oh, but I know." When the others turned to him, he continued, "Don't you guys remember? This is the spot we said to meet after graduation and the rest of us…ahem…conveniently didn't tell these two lovebirds that we had changed the meeting place on them."

Ichigo growled, "You have ten seconds to start running."

Tatsuki put a restraining hand on Ichigo's shoulder, "Oh, knock it off. We'll leave soon. I just want to see the ring you're giving her first."

Ichigo said in a perplexed tone, "Why? You're not into jewelry now, are you?"

Tatsuki gave him a withering look, "Just because I don't normally wear the stuff, doesn't mean that I'm completely clueless when it comes to knowing a good ring from a bad ring. I want to make sure you're giving her something worthwhile."

Ichigo answered irritably, "What do you think I am? Dumb or something?"

Keigo cut in, "Singing In the Rain quotes aside, here Tatsuki," he tossed a white box to her, "take a peek and tell us what you think."

It took Ichigo less than three seconds to look at the box in Tatsuki's hands, feel in his pocket and realize what Keigo had done.

He turned on Keigo, "I am going to-"

"Hey Ichigo!" Tatsuki yelled at Ichigo, "What kind of a ring do you call this?"

She tossed a circular object to him, which Ichigo caught instinctively. Taking a closer look at the object, his heart stopped for a moment as his eyes processed the unfamiliar ring in his hand. The center stone was huge and bright pink in an oval shape with tinier multi colored gems surrounding the garish centerpiece.

Ichigo was caught off guard and barely managed to choke out, "No I…this isn't…I don't…where…how…"

Looking completely bewildered, Ichigo glimpsed movement out of the corner of his eye and turned his gaze to see Keigo's hands firmly clasped over his mouth while his eyes told the entire story.

"You're dead if you don't give it back right now," Ichigo said in a steely voice.

Keigo feigned surprise when he produced a small white box out of nowhere, "Where did that come from? You have to take better care of such a-" He was cut off by Ichigo lunging forward with what sounded like a growl to repossess the precious ring.

The struggle lasted a short while, longer than Ichigo had anticipated with Keigo's infuriating grin making him even more upset. At long last (or so it seemed to Ichigo), he was able to wrench the precious box from Keigo's grip and Ichigo quickly opened it up to make sure that it was still there. Having convinced himself that the ring was safe and intact, he breathed a long sigh before he slipped the box back into his pocket and turned to Keigo.

Keigo lifted his hands in defense as he said, "Don't look at me. It wasn't my idea." At Ichigo's look of disbelief, Keigo continued, "No! Honest! Tatsuki just asked me if I might be interested in helping her play a little prank and-" Noticing Ichigo's look, Keigo thought it would be better to let the matter rest.

"I really could care less whose idea it was," said Ichigo, looking at each of his friends in turn, "all I want is for you guys to clear out now before Orihime-"

He was interrupted by an all too familiar voice calling out, "Hey everybody!"

Everyone turned to see Orihime walking up with a purple beach bag over her shoulder, stuffed with every kind of object that you might associate with the beach or water from sand castle molds to several multi-colored shovels and pails, two different kinds of sunscreen (spray-on and the lotion kind), snorkeling gear, a paddle for a canoe (no one was ever able to figure out where she got the paddle from or why she thought it was going to be useful without a boat), bottles of water and five different flavors of juice, plus about four good sized beach towels of various vibrant colors which you could probably pick out from a satellite. She was wearing a pair of black women's swimming trunks with a multi-colored pattern running up the side, a black swimming tank top and a sheer white cover-up. Her floppy white hat and enormous sunglasses indicated that she was prepared for a fun day at the beach.

Coming up beside Ichigo, she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and said, "Hi! I got off work early, so I hope you don't mind that I came straight over since I had already gotten all my stuff together before I went to work and I couldn't wait to see you." Turning to everyone else, she said, "It looks like you all were having fun over here, so I hope I didn't miss any games you might have planned."

Ichigo got over his shock and asked, "Games? What are you talking about?"

Orihime leaned over to start unpacking her seemingly bottomless bag as she answered, "Oh nothing much. I just saw you trying to get something from Keigo as I was walking up, so I thought maybe you had planned some sort of 'keep-away' game to play with everyone since they are all here."

As she was saying this, Tatsuki and Keigo had put their hands over their mouths to keep from busting out laughing, while the rest merely looked amused. Only Ichigo seemed uncomfortable.

"Oh, that was nothing," he glared at Keigo, "just Keigo being Keigo. And they were just about to leave."

Orihime looked up, "Oh, they're not staying?"

Keigo elbowed Ichigo in the ribs, "You hear that?"

Tatsuki draped her arm over Ichigo's shoulder and grinned at him impishly, "She doesn't mind if we stay."

Orihime looked at them with a confused expression, "What's going on?"

Ichigo put his hands up, "Nothing Orihime!" Looking at the others, he continued, "I only planned on us…" he trailed off not quite sure how to finish.

Orihime stood up and gave him a knowing smile, "I know. I was just teasing," turning to the others she said, "Maybe we can meet up with you later after our date if there's still time."

Mizuiro spoke up, "Sounds good to me."

Everyone else nodded while Keigo wrapped his arms around Ichigo in an awkward hug and cried out in a melodramatic wail, "Don't miss us too much, Ichigo! We'll see each other soon!"

Ichigo struggled as he said, "Get off me! I can't miss you until you're gone! Far away if you know what's good for you!"

Uryu rolled his eyes and pried the sobbing clown away from Ichigo before the group went further up the beach. Eventually, Tatsuki seemed to tire of Keigo's antics as well for it wasn't long after the group was out of sight that Keigo let out a loud yelp and blessed silence settled over the secluded beach area.


	3. First Change of Plans

The Best Laid Plans

"Ichigo! It all looks so good! Where do I start?"

Ichigo smiled to himself as he watched Orihime all but drool over the food he had brought for their light lunch. He had kept the food simple and fairly light so that they could have a nicer dinner later, but she was acting as if he had brought a seven-course gourmet spread rather than some rice balls, a couple of rolled omelets and a small variety of other foods. When he had first told her that he would be providing their lunch himself and then taking her out to dinner, Orihime had insisted that she be allowed to bring something so that Ichigo did not have to do all the work. After 15 minutes of debate, Ichigo had finally relented and allowed her to bring the drinks, refusing all other offers. Not that he was afraid of her cooking anymore, in fact, since hanging around the Kurosaki residence, Orihime's cooking had mellowed out and was not quite as…exotic as it had been when he had first gotten to know her. Every once in a while, something would appear on the table that looked as if it had come from a toxic waste plant, but everyone had found that the gardens outside seemed to think it was fertilizer and would flourish seemingly overnight. The only problem arose when they would try to sneak it outside…

Turning his attention back to his excited girlfriend, Ichigo reached over and picked a random object with his chopsticks and gently placed it in Orihime's still moving mouth. She looked surprised for a moment before she began to chew, then she looked delighted.

After she swallowed, Orihime resumed, "It tastes even better than it looks!"

Ichigo was prepared to keep on feeding her, but she kept up the compliments in between bites. He was a little embarrassed over all the praise he was receiving, when he remembered that while he had helped her to cook sometimes, this was the first time that she was sampling something made without help from Yuzu or Orihime. As a result, he allowed himself to bask in Orihime's raptures over his simple fare for a while longer. After a time the conversation gradually drifted to other topics.

As Ichigo took a drink from his juice, he asked Orihime, "So, how was work?"

Orihime gave him a small smile, "Oh, the usual for the most part. Making rounds, ensuring all the patients are comfortable, that kind of thing."

Sensing there was something bothering her, Ichigo decided that it would be best to let Orihime relax for a while before trying to figure out what the problem was. If she didn't come forward after a time, then he would start asking questions. There had been a time when he had been going through a rough time, called Orihime to meet him somewhere and then just sat quietly on a bench with his arm around her. She hadn't asked for an explanation, but simply allowed him to sit in silence while she held his hand and gently massaging it between her soft hands. Just being with her had calmed him down and he had greatly appreciated her understanding his desire not to talk at the time. Eventually, he had started spilling out all his frustrations while Orihime listened sympathetically and attentively.

'Man,' Ichigo thought to himself, 'this must be about the fifth time that I have been distracted by an old memory.' The fact that they had all included Orihime certainly didn't hurt. It had been a Day of Reminiscing.

"I should make it a holiday," Ichigo thought wryly.

"Make what a holiday?" Orihime inquired.

Looking up, he realized that he had unwittingly said the last part aloud. Thinking fast, Ichigo replied, "I was just thinking that…we should make a holiday of today."

"But today already is a holiday, Ichigo."

Ichigo blinked, "It is?"

Orihime laughed, "Oh, it's not an important holiday here in Japan, but July 14 is Bastille Day."

"Ba-what day?"

"Bastille Day. It's a holiday in France celebrated on July 14 in remembrance of the storming of the Bastille during the French Revolution. I believe that it is called La Fête Nationale or The National Celebration."

Completely lost for words, Ichigo sat in stunned silence as he tried to process the historical and random tidbit he had just learned. Not noticing anything amiss, Orihime returned to eating with relish.

'Great Ichigo,' he chastised himself mentally, 'you're going to propose on a day remembered for a group of revolutionaries storming a prison and starting one of the most popular uprisings against royal power next to the American Revolution and a number of others that you can't remember. Absolutely brilliant.'

Turning to Orihime, Ichigo asked, "Um, how come you know that today is…"

"Bastille Day," Orihime supplied for him and then continued, "Actually, I only just discovered it today myself from one of the patients." The same concerned look entered her eyes again and Ichigo began berating himself for being so stupid.

Seeming to sense Ichigo's embarrassment, Orihime looked into his eyes, "I'm sorry. I'm being a damper on this lovely date."

Ichigo shook his head and was about to counter her statement, when Orihime continued, "I'm just a little disheartened right now for one of my patients."

Ichigo sat back and thought for a moment before he said, "Why don't you tell me about it?"

Orihime looked relieved at the invitation and began, "Well, there's an older gentleman that I have been working with for a little over a week. He is such a sweetheart and we have had the most wonderful conversations on just about anything. He is a very intelligent man since he used to teach all kinds of history at the university level. He is not very old, but…"

Ichigo prodded gently, "He doesn't have much time left?"

"Exactly," Orihime looked really troubled as she continued, "He has put on such a brave face and the thought of passing on doesn't really bother him anymore. During our conversations, I found out that he has two sons who are married and have their own families. He has several other relatives and friends who sound like they are really close to him, but…I've never seen him receive any visitors, he doesn't have any cards or flowers or little gifts. He's all alone."

Ichigo asked, "Do they just not care?"

Orihime shook her head, "Oh no, I'm sure all his relatives and friends would be showering him with attention…if they knew he was sick."

She passed a hand over her eyes before she finished, "I don't know how he has managed to convince them all that he is well, but he mentioned once that he would prefer them to remember him as a strong and capable person rather than a hospital invalid."

Ichigo looked thoughtful, "I suppose that makes sense to a certain extent."

"I know that his logic is sound and very considerate for his family and friends not to pain them with having to watch him slowly fade away, but he is very lonely. You know how much visitors and small little things can make all the difference in the world to a patient. Having someone to talk with to pass the time, flowers to brighten the room and small gifts from your loved ones to help remind you that you are loved in return. Since he has distanced himself from those who care about him, he can't help but feel lonely. I'm not saying that I am a much better nurse than any of my colleagues, but I have noticed that I am one of the only ones who will purposefully hold conversations with a lot of my patients. Whenever I come in to check on him, he always looks pleased and grateful for my attention."

As she was talking, Ichigo was struck with a thought. After considering it for a few moments to make sure that it wouldn't conflict too much with his original plans for the day, he decided that it couldn't hurt to offer up the idea for her approval.

"Orihime," Ichigo said, "how would you feel if we left the beach a little early and went to visit this patient of yours?"

At Orihime's confused look, Ichigo continued, "Obviously, you can't call up the man's family and friends and tell them what's going on without his permission. However, there's nothing wrong with you going to visit him on your own free time if he doesn't mind the company."

Orihime's eyes lit up, "Do you really mean it Ichigo?"

Ichigo smiled, "I don't mind adjusting our plans if it would make you happy."

Orihime threw her arms around his neck and kissed him, "I love you!"

Ichigo grinned, "Why don't you go get changed back into your regular clothes while I pack up here?"

Beaming with delight, Orihime bounded to her car to gather her clothes and race to the nearest bathroom to change. Meanwhile, Ichigo began gathering everything together as he thought to himself that he didn't think he would ever get tired of seeing Orihime's face light up with delight the way it just had.


	4. Arriving at the Hospital

The Best Laid Plans: Part 4

It didn't take long for Ichigo to pack up and even less for Orihime to change clothes and come back to help so that Ichigo could go and quickly change before they set out for the hospital in Ichigo's car (he was planning on coming back to that spot no matter what else went on). It took them about half an hour to reach the hospital, park the car, and walk inside the building. Once inside, Orihime introduced Ichigo to some coworkers and patients who hadn't met him before (this wasn't the first time Orihime had brought him to the hospital where she worked and he had taken her to meet some of the people that he worked with before as well). Ichigo didn't mind the delay, watching Orihime in her element was quite enjoyable. He would talk when he felt it was necessary, but he would mostly hang back and let Orihime move at her own pace. Eventually, they made it to the correct wing of the hospital and looking at the outside of the door Ichigo read 'Dr. Li Keita' on the nameplate outside the room.

Letting Orihime walk in ahead of him, Ichigo heard a voice saying, "Why, if it isn't Nurse Inoue!"

Following Orihime inside, Ichigo heard her reply, "Hello again Dr. Keita. I guess I shouldn't really ask how you are since I saw you not two hours ago to check up on you, but I will anyway. How are you?"

During this exchange, Ichigo was able to observe the man sitting upright against the raised hospital bed. His face was covered in mostly smile wrinkles and his dark eyes showed pleasure at seeing his female visitor and her companion. Guessing Dr. Keita's age proved to be difficult however since his hair was mostly gray with some dark hair still remaining. Ichigo recalled that Orihime had told him that Dr. Keita had two grown sons with children of their own, so that would put Dr. Keita most likely in the fifty years and older range.

Dr. Keita answered Orihime's inquiry as to his health with a wave of his hand, "Oh, nothing new to report here," turning his attention to Ichigo he said, "Looks like you've brought someone along with you. Let me guess…you're the boyfriend I've heard so much about. Sorry I can't recall your name right now."

Ichigo extended his hand, "Ichigo, Ichigo Kurosaki. Nice to meet you, Dr. Keita."

Dr. Keita shook the proffered hand, "Now I remember, Ichigo Kurosaki, son of Isshin and Masaki Kurosaki. Your sisters are the twins Karin and Yuzu. Am I right?"

Ichigo grinned, "Exactly right, Sir."

Dr. Keita leaned back against his pillows, "No need to call me 'sir'. Dr. Keita should cover most of the formalities," turning to Orihime, he asked, "So, what brings you back here so suddenly?"

Orihime looked flustered at first and tried to come up with something, when Ichigo cut in, "Well, Orihime accidentally forgot her suntan lotion here along with a few other odd things that fell out of her bag, so we came back to get them. Since we were already coming back to the hospital, I thought it would be nice to pop in and see some of the people here since I haven't been here in quite a while."

Orihime looked at Ichigo gratefully before turning back to Dr. Keita, "Yes, I hope you don't mind us dropping in like this."

Dr. Keita smiled, "Oh, come by anytime. I love your company."

The conversation went smoothly on from there with Orihime telling Dr. Keita about Ichigo's reaction to learning that today was Bastille Day, Dr. Keita telling stories from his teaching days about students doing all sorts of weird things to try and get out of turning in homework and such. Looking at the clock, Orihime noticed that a little over an hour had gone by and she discovered that she was thirsty.

Standing up, she asked the men, "I'm going to get a juice from the car. Does anyone else want something?"

Even though both Ichigo and Dr. Keita said they were fine, Orihime shook her head, "I'll get you both something anyways. I won't be long!" With that, she walked from the room.

Turning to Ichigo, Dr. Keita said, "That is one special woman."

Grinning after Orihime, Ichigo said, "Don't I know it."

Dr. Keita cleared his throat, "So, when are you planning to ask her?"

Ichigo began, "Well, probably sometime after we have dinner while we're-" Ichigo stopped suddenly and stared at Dr. Keita with a perplexed look, "How did you know?"

Dr. Keita said smugly, "I'm psychic," At Ichigo's expression, Dr. Keita laughed, "Kidding. I knew because I saw a mysterious lump in your pocket about the size of a ring box and I also noticed the glances you gave her when she was talking to me. Glad to know you love her as much as you do."

Ichigo said, "I was that obvious?"

"I know from experience where to look for tenderness in a face that is seemingly unemotional and unreadable at first glance. You seem to me to be the kind of person who does not open up very easily and can be very hard to read unless one knows where to look," Nodding to the door, he continued, "She sees something in you. Something that most people wouldn't bother to look for or treasure once they knew what it was about you that makes you who you are. I'm not saying that she will ever completely know who you are entirely, just like there are going to be things about her that you won't entirely understand. However, the two of you have forged a connection or a bond between you that is so strong that once a person knows where to look, the signs of love become completely obvious."

Turning his attention back to Ichigo he said, "I also know how much you care about her, because you took time away from being with her to come and visit an old man who she was worried about. I'm sure she talked to you about how I haven't told any of my close family or friends that I am in the hospital, you saw how much it was affecting her and so suggested that you both pay me a visit. Her happiness seems to come from helping others and you went out of your way to make her happy. That's always a good sign."

Ichigo sat forward in his chair, "Well, I guess I'm easier to read than I thought."

"Oh no, these are just observations from an old man who has dealt with all kinds of people over the years and is better than the average man of delving past a person's first appearance to see what is truly hidden underneath." Adjusting his head on the pillow, Dr. Keita said, "I'm glad I finally got to meet the man who is going to make that one-in-a-million woman very happy. On a different note, I think you can tell Nurse Inoue that she can stop worrying about me. Before you both came here, I called everyone about my condition since I couldn't stand to keep them away any longer. Talking with Nurse Inoue about how she lost her own family so long ago and how she now feels grateful to be accepted into yours, made me even more appreciative of the fact that I do have family and friends who are here for me. I've hated lying to them…but I guess I will have to atone for that when they come by."

Ichigo said, "Orihime will be relieved to hear it."

As Ichigo was talking, he heard Orihime's voice excitedly coming towards the door saying, "It's this way! Just down a few more doors! Whoops!"

Ichigo jumped up and ran to the door, just in time to see Orihime slide past the door on her backside.

"Orihime! Are you all right?"

Clambering to her feet, Orihime said excitedly to someone behind Ichigo, "Here is his room! Go on in!"

Turning around he saw a small group of people coming down the hallway in a slightly more dignified fashion but still hurrying along.

The man at the front of the group said, "Are you all right, Miss?"

Taking Ichigo's arm, she replied, "I'm fine," Pulling Ichigo into the room again, she turned ecstatically to Dr. Keita, "They're here! Well, not all of them, but your younger son and his family have come along with your best friend and his wife. The rest might be on their way! Why didn't you tell me you had called them?"

Dr. Keita grinned, "I didn't think it was that earth-shattering," To Ichigo, he said, "She is probably going to have the most congenial reaction today."

Dr. Keita's words proved true, for as soon as the group arrived, Dr. Keita was thoroughly scolded for not having told them all sooner what was going on.

"I work not fifteen minutes away from here, Father!" the younger son, Taka, said, "Here you tell me that you were vacationing for an indefinite period in Europe, so I think you're half-way around the world when you are really just down the street!"

"If you weren't sick, I'd knock you right in the teeth," Dr. Keita's friend, Sosuke, huffed.

Sosuke's wife, Mai, leaned over to speak in undertones with Ichigo and Orihime, "Li's condition is very serious and I really should be quite downhearted about his illness, but I can't help but smile at this whole situation. Li most certainly did not mean for this to be a practical joke, but after knowing him and Sosuke for so many years it almost seems like this is his last and greatest joke pulled on all of those he loves most."

Orihime smiled, "Well, if nothing else, all the reprimanding from everyone is proving to be quite amusing."

Ichigo and Orihime stayed a while longer to see the elder son arrive alone, saying the rest of his family was away on a weekend vacation but that they would all be there the following week. The elder son was slightly more composed than the younger son, but his face still showed signs of concern for his father.

Everyone turned as a nurse knocked on the door, "I see you finally have some visitors, Dr. Keita."

Thinking this was as good a time as any to quietly sneak away, Ichigo took Orihime's hand and nodded his head towards the door. Orihime smiled at him and allowed him to escort her from the room. After stepping outside, they both turned back around to take one last look at Dr. Keita and his loved ones. Dr. Keita looked up and caught their eyes before he smiled and gave a small wink in parting as they smiled and waved.

As they walked away, Ichigo was struck with a sudden thought. Still holding Orihime's hand, he reached over with his free hand and guided her hand until it was wrapped around the crook of his arm in the Western European fashion of a man escorting an elegant lady at a ball. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Orihime's head turn to the side for a moment before she composed herself and held her head erect as they glided out of the hospital together. Upon reaching the car, Ichigo decided to take things one step further. Out of habit, he walked over to open Orihime's door, but he embellished the act with a sweeping bow from the waist.

"Your carriage awaits, my lady," he said with a barely suppressed grin.

In her last desperate attempt at decorum, Orihime lifted her hand to delicately obscure her mouth as if she were holding a fan and said demurely, "Many thanks, kind sir."

After he closed her door and got in himself, Orihime looked at him with laughter dancing in her eyes, "Not that I mind, but what has got you in this mood all of a sudden?"

Leaning over, Ichigo gave Orihime a light kiss, "Just feel like showing my feelings a little more freely right now. Besides, I had to help you regain even a small portion of your dignity after that mishap in the hallway outside Dr. Keita's room."


	5. Second Change of Plans

The Best Laid Plans: Part 5

Once they were driving on the main road, Ichigo was able to take a moment to assess their situation. Glancing at the clock, he reinforced his assumption that they had spent more time at the hospital than he had originally intended (not that it was a bad thing in his opinion) which scrapped some of his back-up plans. By the time they would have arrived anywhere else, they would have had very little time to do anything much before they would have to come back to the beach area for the dinner reservations that Ichigo had made a week ago at a nicer restaurant that he and Orihime had discovered on accident on their first 'date'. Any other time they had tried to go, it had been too busy for them to simply walk in, so Ichigo had made absolutely sure to set aside some time to go and make a reservation for tonight to make absolutely sure that they could eat there.

"Our relationship basically started around here," Ichigo had thought to himself, "so I guess this would be as good a place as any to take the next step."

Realizing that Orihime had just asked him a question, Ichigo brought his mind back to the present, "Sorry, what did you say?"

Orihime sighed, "I just asked if you're sure you want to go this way since the beach is the other way."

Looking around, Ichigo discovered that he had indeed gone the wrong way. Trying to cover his mistake, he quickly looked around and gratefully discovered that he was close to a group of shops that they could walk around in until it was time for their dinner reservation.

Giving Orihime a knowing expression, "I meant to go this way so we could do a little walking around before we head back for dinner."

"Oh," said Orihime, "that sounds fun."

Trying to cover his tracks, he said as he pulled into the parking lot, "I know I haven't taken you shopping for anything other than food for dinner, so I thought it would be nice to do something different for a change."

Orihime gave him time to park before she leaned over and gave him a light kiss on the cheek, "I'm more than happy to spend time with you doing whatever you want."

Smiling back, Ichigo said, "Hey! That should be my line."

Reaching over to grasp the door handle, Orihime said, "You're the one who has planned this whole outing."

"Don't even think about opening that door, Orihime," Ichigo said firmly as he got out and walked around to let Orihime out, "Remember you're a princess or an elegant lady right now."

Orihime laughed and accepted his proffered hand and climbed out, "I thought you had stopped pretending after we left the hospital."

Ichigo wore a look of mock confusion mixed with a little wounded pride, "Who's pretending?"

Orihime slipped her hand over Ichigo's arm and said, "Well, I guess it did feel nice to be treated like an elegant lady so you can keep it up a while longer."

"I may not act like this all the time, Orihime," Ichigo whispered in her ear, "but every once in a while I just might surprise you. Your name requires me to do so."

As he was walking, Ichigo heard several voices speaking in conspicuous whispers.

"Man, why don't they go somewhere else if they're going to act all lovey-dovey."

"Don't say that! It's so romantic!"

"Why are you two spying anyways? It's not like it's any of our business."

"They're walking through a shopping complex! If they were in the middle of a field or the ocean it would be better so that we would not have to suffer through this."

"Then just look away. You don't have to watch."

Looking out of the corner of his eye, Ichigo noticed three figures standing along the side of one of the shops. They appeared to be no older than twelve and didn't seem to be with any adults at the moment. Apparently, Orihime had heard the children talking as well and leaned around Ichigo to talk to them.

"Hello there!"

The three children jumped slightly and tried looking anywhere but at Ichigo and Orihime. Orihime evidently did not notice their silence and guided Ichigo over to the children until they were standing in front of children.

"How are you three today?"

The little girl in the middle glanced at Orihime with a shy air, "Sorry if we were bugging you."

Orihime let go of Ichigo's arm in order to lower herself to the girl's eye level and smiled at her, "Well, I do have to admit that I couldn't help but overhear your conversation about my boyfriend and myself. However, what I really wanted to ask you is whether or not you know of any stores where I might find a birthday gift for a friend of mine."

On the girl's left was a taller boy with a rather bored expression who spoke up, "Why do you think we can help you?"

Turning to the boy, Orihime replied sweetly, "You looked like you are from around here so you would know better than I what shops are around and are worth going into."

The second boy with a slight frown on his face broke in, "We really shouldn't talk to strangers."

Orihime gasped for a moment, "Why you're right!" Glancing at Ichigo and then continuing in a conspiratorial whisper Orihime said, "I'm surprised he let me talk to you three for so long without introductions. He really doesn't like it when I talk to strangers."

The three children looked at her blankly until she made a small bow and said, "My name is Orihime Inoue. I'm very pleased to meet you."

The little girl smiled and said, "I'm Yuki and these are my brothers, Tadashi and Hino."

The frowning boy looked torn, "I don't think you should have told this lady our names, Yuki."

The bored boy spoke up, "Oh, if she wanted to carry us off she would have had her beau drag us away ages ago rather than kneel down and calmly listen to your whining, Hino."

Hino scowled at his brother, "Not that I really care what you have to say, but I'm not whining. I'm just being cautious."

Tadashi gave a fake yawn and said, "Whatever."

Ichigo cut in before Hino had a chance to retort, "Orihime, I don't think these kids know any better than we do where to go to get what you need. Let's just leave them alone."

Hino turned his angry gaze on Ichigo and said, "Tell us what you're looking for and maybe we'll be able to help you."

Orihime placed a hand on Ichigo's knee to silence him before she answered, "I'm looking for a gift for my best friend. She's really into martial arts and not much into girly kinds of things. Even though she has never said anything about the gifts that I've given her in the past, thinking back I don't think they are gifts that she really wanted, so I want to get her something extra special this year. Can you think of anything that she might like?"

For the next forty-five minutes or so, the five of them went from store to store trying to figure out what the perfect gift would be. To be perfectly honest though, it was mostly Orihime and Yuki flitting from store to store chatting like they were old friends, while the boys trailed along after them. After a while, Tadashi seemed to lose a degree of his aloof manner and sidled up beside the two girls as they perused different charms that would go on a bag or cell-phone to offer some suggestions. A little while later, Hino joined in a debate over which socks would likely suit the birthday girl best. Ichigo hung back and observed how the three children opened up to Orihime little by little. She, in turn, seemed to enjoy spending time with them and getting to know them by asking strategically phrased questions.

After they had acquired several items (at least one item that was bought had been suggested by each sibling), Ichigo glanced at his watch, caught Orihime's eye and signaled with his head that it was time for them to leave. Nodding her head in understanding, she turned to the children with a smile.

"Well, this certainly has been fun," Orihime said, "Ichigo and I came in here to spend some time shopping before we went to dinner and I wind up making three friends in the process."

Yuki looked at Orihime with a drooping face, "You mean you have to go now?"

Orihime knelt down and took the little girl's hands in hers, "For now, at least. However, I would like to come back around here sometime soon and see you all again. Next time you could bring your parents to meet me and maybe we can go out for sweets or something. How does that sound?"

Yuki smiled and nodded while Orihime continued, "It would also be nice if one day you could come and visit me at the hospital where I work. Just ask the nice lady at the front desk where you can find Nurse Inoue and she will be glad to point you in the right direction."

Orihime began to stand as she finished, "We can come up with all sorts of fun things to-oops!"

Ichigo instinctively took a step forward to catch Orihime before she fell backwards onto the pavement saying, "Orihime!"

The three children stepped forward as Hino asked, "What happened?"

Orihime smiled and patted Ichigo's shoulder, "Oh nothing much. I lost my balance as I was standing up. Without Ichigo, I would probably have a lot more bumps and bruises from all the spills, trips and falls throughout the day. I'm just a little bit clumsy sometimes."

Ichigo kissed the top of her head and said, "I guess that would be one reason that I stick around. Are you sure you're ok?"

"I'm fine."

Ichigo noticed that Yuki was looking at the two of them with a strange expression so he asked gently, "Is something wrong, Yuki?"

Yuki replied in a dreamy tone, "I get it now. She's the princess and you're her protector or knight. I knew it was true love."

Tadashi rolled his eyes and started herding his siblings away, "It was nice to meet the both of you. Have fun on the rest of your date."

Yuki turned back around and called out one last question to Ichigo, "Are you going to marry the princess? If you do marry her, can I come to the wedding?"

Orihime laughed and replied, "Of course you can come to the wedding if we decide to get married. It wouldn't be the same without you three."

By the time Orihime had finished, the three siblings had moved out of earshot, so she turned to see Ichigo standing stock still with a stunned expression.

"Ichigo, what's wrong?"

Ichigo, unaware of the question, spoke under his breath, "That's the third time today."

Orihime placed a hand on his shoulder, "What are you talking about?"

Ichigo shook himself, looked at Orihime and said, "Nothing, it's nothing. We'd better get going if we want to make it to the restaurant on time."

Orihime nodded and as they started walking a sudden thought struck Ichigo so he asked, "By the way, Orihime, not that I'm complaining about spending all that time with those kids, but what made you want to walk over there and talk to them? They were only making silly comments about the two of us holding hands like that and I would have just ignored them."

Orihime squeezed his arm lightly, "I'm not entirely sure myself. I just had this feeling that they were bored, lonely and needed a friend."

Ichigo nodded in understanding, "Your woman's intuition prodded you?"

Orihime blushed, "I guess you could say that. You have to admit, they were sweet children once you got to know them all."

Ichigo thought to himself, "Orihime had a chance to help those kids because I drove the wrong way. Funny how things work out like that."

"Yeah, I guess so," Ichigo said to Orihime leaned over and kissed her hair again, "Have I ever told you how amazing and beautiful you are when you're trying to make someone else smile?"


	6. Unwelcome Dinner Interruption

The Best Laid Plans: Part 6

All went according to plan up until Ichigo and Orihime sat down to look over the menu. They had arrived and Ichigo, true to the form they had set for the night, escorted Orihime into the restaurant in a royal fashion. Out of the corner of his eye, he thought he saw other females gazing at him with admiration and longing looks when they saw how he opened the doors for Orihime and gently caressed the hand resting on his arm, and the girls would then turn and face their own dates with less than tender glances. His manners were not overdone or fake, but the way in which he treated Orihime was most certainly not lost on any of the romantically inclined ladies in the room.

Orihime only had eyes for Ichigo and he was relieved over the fact that Orihime was not vain about her looks. She was a beauty and all the males in the near vicinity had recognized that fact as soon as she had exited the car. Overall, they seemed to be the most attention-wrenching object in the room. Everyone tried to remain inconspicuous over the fact that they were entranced by Ichigo and Orihime and that simply made it all the more obvious that they were ogling over the couple.

Fortunately, their hostess and waiter were slightly older than Ichigo or Orihime and with a quick glance, Ichigo noticed wedding bands on both their fingers. Relaxing in his seat across from Orihime, Ichigo decided that he could live with people staring at him as long as Orihime didn't seem to notice.

Absorbed in looking over the menu, Orihime was all but drooling, "I am so hungry! Everything looks so good. I don't know what to get!"

Ichigo smiled and said, "You can get whatever you want tonight, you know."

Orihime looked at him with stricken eyes, "But I really shouldn't, should I?"

"How about this," Ichigo said as he leaned forward slightly, "We can pick several items off the menu and split them between the two of us. That way you can sample different things and we'll have leftovers for lunch tomorrow or something."

Orihime's eyes glowed with pleasure, "That sounds perfect!"

The next few minutes were filled with the two of them going over what they would split. They were just about to finalize their decision when Ichigo's head snapped forward from an unexpected blow from behind. He sat stunned for a moment and Orihime's mouth formed a surprised "o" shape before she raised her eyes and looked at Ichigo's assailant.

"Oh, hello Rukia."

Ichigo closed his eyes in irritation as he turned his head to look at this close friend who could also be a major pain in the neck (or head as the case may be), and said, "What was that for?"

Rukia's face wore an expression of equal irritation, "For not answering your summons. I've been trying to get a hold of you for the past three hours to deal with a problem that we're having right now and I finally was sent to come and find you. I've been trying to track you down for almost an hour. We need to go now."

Ichigo turned around and said, "In case you haven't noticed, I'm not really free to be dealing with anything right now. I thought I made that clear two weeks ago when I asked specifically to be excused from any duties for the entire night. I don't think one night is too much to ask after all I've done for you."

Before Rukia could retort, Orihime reached over and grasped Ichigo's hand, "You need to go." Holding up her hand to stop Ichigo's protest, she continued, "Rukia wouldn't be asking for you unless it was extremely important. I appreciate that you don't want to abandon me on our date, but I do understand and I want you to go help them."

Ichigo angrily got up and glared at Rukia, "You guys had better be in mortal danger otherwise I'm going to kill every last one of you."

Rukia ignored him and looked at Orihime, "I'm sorry about this."

Orihime waved her hands, "It's not a problem at all. Ichigo has been changing his plans around for me all day," Looking at Ichigo, she said, "I'll order something for myself and wait for you for a while and if you don't come back, I'll get you something to eat."

Taking a moment to lean over and kiss Orihime's forehead, Ichigo said, "I'll be back."

Orihime smiled and said, "I'll be waiting."

Turning to Rukia, Ichigo nodded brusquely and the two of them headed for the door. Pausing one last time at the front, he gave some money to the hostess and asked her to use the money to cover Orihime's bill and gave her a little extra to split between her and the waiter if they would keep an eye on Orihime to make sure that no strange guys tried to harass her. The hostess nodded in understanding and wished him a pleasant evening as he and Rukia walked out of the restaurant.

Turning to Rukia, he said, "I don't have my badge."

Rukia rolled her eyes, "I figured that one out as soon as I saw it in your room. I brought it with me."

She pulled the badge out of her robe and handed it to Ichigo. Ichigo looked at the badge and then at Rukia.

Rukia gave an impatient sigh and said, "We really don't have that much time here. Just get out of your body and we'll leave it in your car."

Ichigo cringed at the idea of Orihime or someone else looking inside and seeing his seemingly dead body sitting in the seat and opted to put his soulless body in the trunk. After that was taken care of, Ichigo turned and followed Rukia, who set a brisk pace as they headed out.

As they ran, Ichigo asked, "So what was so important that you had to ruin my night with Orihime?"

Rukia answered, "No one's trying to ruin your night. We just need you help fighting this abnormally large amount of hollows. No matter how many of them we kill, more seem to come and take their place. Once we've figured out where they are all coming from and killed them all off, you'll be free to go."

"Couldn't Chad or Uryu help you guys? Why me?"

Rukia sighed, "Because they already are there, idiot."

Ichigo shot back, "Hey! The only reason I came at all was because Orihime asked me to. Call me an idiot again and you can count me out!"

"Look who's become so sensitive all of a sudden. If leaving Orihime on a date makes you this touchy, I hate to see what you'll be like after you finally marry her."

"You may not live to find out if you stay this annoying."

Rukia suddenly smiled, "I've missed you, Ichigo."

Ichigo grinned, "Why? Because I'm the only one that you can bicker with on equal terms?"

"Hmm, something like that. Here we are."

They arrived outside Urahara's Shop and Ichigo could see his friends Chad and Uryu along with Renji and Shuhei battling a number of hollows. While the number of hollows did seem to be rather large, it struck Ichigo as odd that none of his friends seemed to be tired from all their fighting. Deciding that thinking too much into the situation was taking up precious time that he could be spending with Orihime, Ichigo jumped right into the middle of the fray and began hacking away at the hollows.

Uryu looked up in time to see Ichigo and Rukia arrive and greeted them with, "Well, it took you long enough."

Ichigo was about to retort when Rukia replied, "Is everything ready?"

"Since you took a near eternity bringing him, we had more than enough time. They're waiting."

Before Ichigo could ask what they were talking about, he sensed a presence behind him and turned to meet what looked like a net coming at him. Reacting instinctively, Ichigo raised his zanpakto and tried to cut through the net, but in less than five seconds he was hopelessly entangled in the net-like object.

Positively fuming, he yelled at no one in particular, "What do you think you're doing? Get me out of this thing! What's the big idea?"

A calm, sleek and familiar voice said from behind Ichigo, "Well, that went well. Bring him along to the basement, would you please?"

As he felt himself being dragged along, Ichigo lashed out, "Urahara! What's going on?"

Urahara replied in a nonplussed tone, "You'll see soon enough."

Ichigo did not let up on his tirade as the group skillfully managed to half drag half carry him into the shop and down to the basement. Looking around, Ichigo saw every squad captain sitting in order while their lieutenants stood motionless behind their squad captain.

Turning his attention to the front of the group where he knew the Head Captain would be, he started berating Captain Yamamoto, "What are you playing at-"

"Be silent, Ichigo Kurosaki."

Captain Yamamoto did not speak in a particularly loud voice, but the authority and power in his tone were unmistakable. Ichigo decided that, for the time being, it would be prudent to follow the Head Captain's instructions. He would chew all the Soul Reapers out later… on another day since he had to get back to Orihime.

"You have been summoned on a matter of high importance, Ichigo Kurosaki. Representatives from each squad have also been summoned to hear your official response to this question: Do you, Ichigo Kurosaki, intend to be joined in marriage with the human woman, Orihime Inoue?"

Even though Ichigo had had no idea why they had 'summoned' him here in the first place, out of all the possible reasons that he had been considering they could have had to bring him here, nothing could have prepared him for that disconcertingly specific inquiry. His mouth hung open as if he were a mounted bass on a wall as he tried to process the simple question.

At Ichigo's lack of response, Captain Yamamoto pressed, "We, the representatives of the Royal 13 Court Guard Squads, ask of you, Representative Soul Reaper Ichigo Kurosaki, whether you intend to take the woman, Orihime Inoue, to be your wife?"

Snapping out of his stupor, Ichigo snapped at the Head Captain, "Who told you I was going to propose? And why does it seem like everyone knows that I was planning on asking her tonight? Who told you?"

"How we know is not important at this point. We need to know if you are completely sure that you want to take Orihime Inoue as your wife."

Ichigo glared at the Head Captain, "I really don't see how my choice in a wife has any effect on my being a Soul Reaper. I don't understand how my life decisions have any impact on the 13 Squads."

Captain Yamamoto leaned his head forward onto his chest, "Your decision to take a wife does not impact the 13 Court Guard Squads directly. However, should you chose to ask a human to share your life, any eligibility you might have had to gain a seat in any of the 13 Court Guard Squads would be forfeit as a result."

Ichigo paused for a moment before asking, "Are you saying I can't be a Soul Reaper anymore? That I can't protect Karakura Town from Hollows or help protect my friends anymore?"

"You have never officially been part of the 13 Guard Squads, you have been one of our most valued allies and you can continue to be so. We are merely making it clear that you cannot become an official Soul Reaper should you chose to marry a human, even if she is also one of our allies."

Looking Ichigo directly in the eyes, Captain Yamamoto continued, "In the human world, two people are not united until they take what is called the 'marriage vows' and pledge to be joined together until death. However, for a Soul Reaper to ask another to be joined together with a human, a bond is formed between the two that can never be undone. Even if something were to happen, however unfortunate, that bond can never be severed and a decision once made cannot be taken back. When you 'propose' to Orihime, the bond will be created and you will have made your choice. Anyone who desires to become a true Soul Reaper and hold a seat in one of the 13 Guard Squads cannot have bonds that connect them so closely to the World of the Living. We had to make you aware of this fact before you formed the bond with Orihime Inoue. So, I ask you again: Ichigo Kurosaki, do you intend to ask Orihime to become your wife and therefore bond your soul to hers?"

Ichigo did not hesitate with his reply, "Yes. As long as I am still able to protect my friends, my town and Orihime as a Representative Soul Reaper, I have no problem giving up on being a full-fledged Soul Reaper if that's what it takes to be married to the woman I love."

It might have been a trick of the light, but Ichigo could have sworn that the Head Captain's battle-scarred face softened slightly as he responded, "You have made your decision and we have witnessed your response. Release him."

Rukia stepped forward and unraveled the net-like object from around Ichigo to set him free. Ichigo was relieved to be able to move freely once again since he had been forced to crouch awkwardly inside his netted prison."

Rubbing his shoulder and giving Rukia an irritated look, Ichigo asked, "Why didn't you just tell me the truth?"

Rukia gave him a wry look, "Would you have come if I had?"

Ignoring Rukia's wise observation, Ichigo turned to Chad and Uryu who had been standing and observing the entire spectacle, "I don't suppose it took much convincing to get you two to agree to set me up."

"Why should we ever tire of watching you make a complete fool out of yourself?" Uryu asked, "Watching Captain Yamamoto put you in your place really made my day."

Ichigo was about to retort, when Urahara suddenly called over, "Ichigo! You need to get back to your body now!"


	7. One Big Mess

The Best Laid Plans: Part 7

"Would you guys hurry up?"

"Hey! It's not our fault that you can't shut the trunk of your car properly!"

"I don't get how Ichigo not closing his trunk could cause this much panic?"

"Of course you wouldn't understand, Renji."

"What was that? Mumble about me again Uryu and you'll be mumbling nonsense for the rest of your miserable life!"

"Would all of you shut up? I don't need all of you to come and I don't know why you did in the first place!"

Rukia rolled her eyes, "You're going to need us help you get your body away from the morgue if that's where the police have sent your body. Even if it's still there, I don't think any of us would miss this spectacle for the world."

Ichigo sped up and said, "They'd better not have taken my body anywhere! And if anything has happened to Orihime, I'm going to come after you guys after I've finished with those stupid investigators. Imagine, they think Orihime murdered me and then stuck me in the trunk to hide my body until she could find a good dump site."

Uryu replied in a flat tone, "Oh yeah. That assessment is completely unfounded in their eyes. Why can't they see the obvious? That you simply left your body to have a heart-to-heart chat with a bunch of Soul Reapers."

Ichigo glared at Uryu as he addressed Renji, "What was that you were saying a few minutes ago, Renji? Something about putting this Smart Alec in the hospital permanently?"

"We're here," said Rukia as the group jumped over one last set of buildings before they reached the restaurant.

The establishment had probably never had this much business that was not at all interested in eating. The entire perimeter was a chaotic mess of emergency vehicles with scattered news vans mixed in to complete the exhibition of madness. The group landed just inside the perimeter marked off by police tape, with the exception of Uryu since he was not in spirit form. Reacting instinctively, Rukia and Renji grabbed Ichigo's arms before he could charge inside.

"What's the big idea? I need to get back to my body!"

Renji closed his eyes and replied, "First of all, put away your zanpakto. Obviously, the situation won't improve if investigators start dropping dead without warning."

Rukia continued, "Also, we can't just charge in there and put you back in your body. We need to observe for a few minutes to figure out what's going on."

Ichigo began to struggle, "All I need to do is get back in my body and this whole mess can be cleared up! Now let me go!"

Renji looked at Rukia, "You bring it?"

Rukia nodded, "Yep."

Before Ichigo could react, he suddenly found himself entangled in the strange net object that he had been caught in earlier. Showing no signs of having learned from his previous encounter that the net would not break, he tried to hack it away with his zanpakto. The result after a minute was that Ichigo had somehow managed to twist himself into a kind of human pretzel.

"You have less than a minute to get this off me."

Renji scoffed, "Or what? You aren't in any position to be giving any threats. Urahara told us to keep you at bay until he could get here and help us sort this mess out."

Rukia nodded, "Besides, we aren't the kind of Soul Reapers that charge blindly into a fight. We hang back and observe before figuring out the best strategy to go with."

Ichigo rolled his eyes, "Oh yeah. You guys definitely hung back and observed when it came to fighting the Arrancars and such."

Rukia gave Ichigo a dirty look, paused for a moment and then planted her foot squarely in Ichigo's chest and flipped him over onto his back.

Ichigo howled in pain as his arms were crushed against him at an awkward angle as he shouted at Rukia, "Knock it off! You almost broke my arms!" 

"If you don't shut up, we'll leave you here while we go see what's going on!"

Ichigo ceased shouting and resorted to occasional grumbling as Renji and Rukia pulled him along as they made their way towards the center of activity. It didn't take long for them to locate Orihime surrounded by police officers or Ichigo's body which was being attended to by forensic specialists while the paramedics seemed to be filling out paperwork. Everyone, onlookers especially, seemed to be completely baffled and yet extremely ready to proclaim that they knew 'what really happened' to the unfortunate man.

Even though they tried to remain fairly inconspicuous (despite the fact that they were invisible to pretty much everyone there), Orihime spotted the three Soul Reapers making their way through the crowd and her face changed from one of exhausted energy to one of shock, surprise and worry. Unfortunately, the police officer interrogating her caught the look and took it as a sign of guilt to the question he had just posed.

"A-ha!" he said in a triumphant voice, "So you did put something in the food you shared for lunch! I knew it! Make a note of that, Morita!"

"Yes sir!" said the skinny officer standing near with a pad and paper in hand.

Orihime wrested the gaze away from her invisible would-be rescuers and said in a confused tone, "But I didn't put anything in the food. Ichigo was the one who brought everything. Besides, wouldn't you have found some trace of the poison in the food, drinks or in his own body?"

The head officer looked ready to give a smug retort when he paused for a moment before saying, "Maybe you used a new kind of untraceable poison," he drew a breath for a dramatic finish, "Your crime was written all over your face just now, so don't try to deny your guilt anymore! Surrender yourself unto the Law and the Law may show you mercy!"

Even though he knew somewhere in the back of his mind that no one would hear him, Ichigo began berating the officer, "Would you leave her alone you monkey-faced, half-brained idiot of an officer? Why don't you go back to whatever sewer you crawled out of and rot away like you should? Right down to your slimy, maggot-infested, decaying core!"

Renji and Rukia looked exasperated for a moment until they noticed Orihime's expression begin to change while the officer looked at her in triumph. Before Ichigo could shout any more insults, they shoved his head to the ground and Rukia told him to knock it off unless he wanted Orihime to be carted away.

Turning to Orihime, Rukia said, "Hold on a little longer. Urahara should be here any minute with an idea of how to get Ichigo back to his body."

Orihime let her eyes express that she understood as she responded to a question from a different officer, "For the hundredth time, we were on a date. We met at the beach, had lunch, went to visit someone in the hospital where I work, went to a shopping center for a while before we came here for dinner and I don't know where he was going exactly or why he had to leave. All I know is that it was important."

One of the forensic specialists walked up and said, "I don't think she's the culprit."

The head officer rounded on the hapless man and bellowed, "And just what makes you so sure?"

The specialist calmly answered, "It doesn't take a brain surgeon to figure out that even if this girl were a gold-digger after the young doctor's money, it would have made sense for her to wait to kill him until after they were married. However," the specialist brought out a small white box, "it looks like he hadn't even asked her to marry him yet. Therefore, there's no motive."

"And what makes you so sure that he was going to propose anyway?"

The specialist rolled his eyes as he said, "Personally, I don't know of any guys who would carry around a box like this with a ring inside unless he was planning to propose. Especially a ring like this."

With that, the specialist opened the box and showed the contents to the head officer who in turn opened and shut his mouth in the impression of a catfish. On the other hand, all Orihime could do was switch her gaze from the box to the Soul Reaper lying helplessly on the ground and back again with a stunned look on her face. For his part, Ichigo felt completely defeated that now even Orihime knew what he intended to do before he had gotten a chance to ask her himself.

Salvaging the remainder of his shattered pride (which was rather difficult to do considering the fact that he was hopelessly entangled in a net while Renji and Rukia looked at him with amused glances and while people were poking and prodding his seemingly dead body, which fortunately for him they had only resorted to needles and had not cut him open just yet or carted his body away), he looked Orihime directly in the eyes and asked in a clear tone, "Orihime! I want you to marry me!"

Ichigo felt a foot push his head back into the dirt as he heard Rukia say, "Is that how you planned on getting Orihime to marry you? You didn't even ask her!"

With a strong jerk of his body, Ichigo managed to lift his head from under Rukia's foot and say, "I hadn't finished yet!"

Ignoring Rukia's glare, Ichigo turned his attention back to Orihime, "You are a kind, gentle, funny, compassionate, hard-working and altogether beautiful woman!"

He thought he heard Rukia mutter, "Well, that's a bit better."

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you for better or worse! Please agree to be my wife!"

"Ichigo," Orihime whispered with tears glistening in her eyes and her face glowing with happiness.

Before either officer could protest, Orihime reached inside the box, withdrew the flashing ring from inside and slipped it onto her finger saying, "Of course I will."

The head officer recovered first, "What do you think you're doing? That's crucial evid-"

A confident, rather carefree voice spoke up over the officer, "Now, now. There's no need for all this commotion over my little experiment!"

Everyone turned to see Urahara striding up wearing a white lab coat, abnormally thick glasses and a ridiculously curly black wig. Ichigo wondered why on earth he thought that such a get-up was necessary, but then he remembered who he was dealing with and decided to just sit back and see how things turned out.

Waving his arms in the air, Urahara called, "While I don't mind publicity, I do prefer to wait until after all the kinks have been worked out of a new product before I reveal it to the masses."

The head officer stepped forward after recovering from his bemusement and went straight into interrogation mode, "Who are you? What's your business here? How did you get past my men?"

Urahara replied smoothly, "I'm Dr. Ururu Jinta, I'm here to collect my prototype and I only noticed some tape as I walked up so I stepped over it. And no," he said holding up a hand to stem the officer's tirade, "I am not invading a crime scene because there never was one to begin with."

A stunned silence fell over the area as Urahara walked over to where Ichigo's body lay and seemed to finger through Ichigo's hair as he said, "You have only found a prototype of…" the next few minutes were filled with Urahara seeming to pull different mechanical parts out of Ichigo to show the astonished onlookers as he spoke about extremely complex and almost random explanations of exactly what Ichigo was supposed to be.

In the end, all the head officer could manage to say was, "But then how did he work before?"

"Oh," said Urahara, "The person in the restaurant was actually the man that I based this prototype after, so he was a real person. A friend of mine had asked to see my work and to see if they could give any ideas on how to make this prototype work, so I asked him to take the prototype to my friend as a favor. Apparently, he had some more pressing business to take care of with his girlfriend first and he was called away even from his date."

The head officer jumped on the last point, "Ah, but the real man isn't here! So even if this body really isn't a body that still doesn't mean that the real man isn't murdered somewhere and because we are so bent on solving this mystery we won't be able to find the real body!"

Urahara looked up, "But here he comes now!"

Everyone turned to where a man was making his way through the crowd. It was Ichigo. The only people who did not scream, faint or cower in fear were the ones who actually knew what was going on.

Kon ran up to Orihime and pushed the officers out of the way in order to embrace her, "Orihime! I'm so sorry that I left you all alone! I shouldn't have left you at all!"

Orihime replied in a tenuous voice, "I'm fine now…Ich-Ich-" Orihime closed her eyes and squeaked, "Ichigo!"

Orihime's eyes begged the real Ichigo to understand as he growled at Kon, "If you don't let go of her now, I'll make you regret holding her for the next year at least!"

Ignoring Ichigo, Kon pulled away and addressed the officers, "As you can see, everything's all cleared up so you all should as well. C'mon Orihime."

With that, Kon put his arm around Orihime's shoulders and led her away from the astonished onlookers. It didn't take long for the head officer to regain his nerve and start shouting at everyone to move along and get everything packed up. He didn't notice when Tessai and Yoruichi came and took away Ichigo's body during all the packing up.  
>Eventually, Ichigo became fed up with waiting and demanded, "Will you two let me out now? I need to go and rescue Orihime!"<p>

Renji rolled his eyes, "There's no need to be so dramatic. She's just with Kon."

Rukia sighed, "That's what he's afraid of, dummy."

"Good point."

The moment he was free, Ichigo took off in the direction he knew everyone would be. He was even slightly surprised at how little time it took him to catch up with the others, but he did not dwell on that fact but immediately began scanning the faces for Orihime. It didn't take him long, however, since she was the first to detach from the group and rush to meet him.

"Ichigo!" Orihime cried as she threw herself into his waiting arms.

Ichigo allowed himself to calm down as he stood there and held Orihime close. He had almost completely regained control of himself when an annoyingly familiar voice sounded close to his ear.

"I hope you've learned your lesson, Ichigo: never leave home without me."

"And hopefully after I've finished with you you'll remember that it's never smart to touch another man's woman!"

Kon laughed and ducked out of the way of Ichigo's first swing, stuck out his tongue and failed to avoid Ichigo's second fist, which landed square in between the eyes.

Ichigo muttered at a groaning Kon, "You should be grateful that's all I'm doing to you since you did help me out of a mess, but don't try anything again."

Turning to Urahara, Ichigo asked, "By the way, was that a gegai Kon was using?"

Urahara nodded, "Yes, just a gegai that I programmed to look like you. Now, will you get back in your body before we have another embarrassing episode?"

Ichigo nodded and climbed back into his body, stretching and working out the kinks in his muscles after having been shoved into the trunk of a car.

"So, Orihime," Ichigo asked as he walked back over to her, "where to now?"

Orihime looked at Ichigo with concern, "Are you sure we shouldn't just call it a night and let you rest? It's been quite a hectic day for you."

Ichigo shook his head, "I'm up for spending more time with you. It's not a problem. Nothing about this date has gone like I planned, so might as well just follow you and see what happens."

Orihime smiled and gave him a gentle kiss as she said, "You are a wonderful man, Ichigo. I can't wait to marry you."

Ichigo smiled back as he grasped Orihime's hand, "I-" He stopped suddenly as he felt an unfamiliar object around Orihime's finger. Looking down, his eyes became huge as he tried to understand what he was seeing.

Orihime looked worried as she asked, "What's wrong, Ichigo?"

Ichigo looked at her with a lost look and said, "That's not it."

Orihime looked positively alarmed as she asked, "What's not it? Ichigo! Help me get him home, please!"

The only thought coursing through Ichigo's brain the moment before he collapsed was, "Where's the ring? That pink monstrosity is not my ring."


	8. The End to a Long, Crazy Day

The Best Laid Plans: Final

"I-I-I-chigo, oh I-I-I-chigo. Wakee, wakee."

Out of all the voices known to him, this voice trying to coax him to consciousness was about to send Ichigo over the edge. Apparently the owner of the voice had no idea of their imminent peril for they continued in the same sing-song voice trying to convince Ichigo to open his eyes.

Finally Ichigo couldn't take anymore and said without opening his eyes, "You have one chance to lessen your beating from near death to a mere upset stomach for a few days and a Grade 2 headache, Keigo."

Not seeming to understand his vulnerability, Keigo kept going, "Hey everyone! Sleeping Beauty is finally awake!"

Fed up, Ichigo lunged forward and grasped Keigo by his shirt front and all but growled, "Keigo! Where is it?"

Giving a mock girly scream of fright, Keigo cried, "Someone save me! Ichigo's become a beast!"

"I'm not in the mood for your jokes! Tell me where my ring is right now or so help me-"

"Ichigo!"

Jumping at the sharp tone, Ichigo turned his eyes to the doorway where he saw Orihime standing with hands on her hips. She was giving him a look of disapproval that he had never seen on her face before.

"Orihime?"

Walking over, Orihime said, "Let Keigo go. He and the others came over as soon they heard that you collapsed after you saw the ring. Tatsuki's already scolded him for switching rings on you again before they left. As for you, until you rest up you are not going to be giving out any punishments or overexerting yourself in any way, shape or form. Understood?"

Ichigo had never seen Orihime in this I-will-brook-no-nonsense mode, but then again, he had never seen Orihime deal with some of her more difficult patients at the hospital before. After he had let Keigo go and leaned back against his pillows, Orihime sat down on the edge of his bed and gently smoothed back his hair from his forehead.

Orihime sighed slightly as she said, "Look at me. I've seen you slashed, knocked around and even killed in front of me, yet you pass out from not eating anything since lunch and I just about lose my mind. What's wrong with me?"

Ichigo took her hand and pressed her palm to his lips, "Sorry to make a complete mess of your day."

"Oh no, Ichigo! I'm the one who kept changing your plans around and then you had to come and get me out of trouble when they thought I had killed you."

Sitting up a little, Ichigo asked, "About that, why did they think that you had killed me? You were in the restaurant when I left my body in the trunk, so it would have made more sense for someone to have mugged me and then thrown my body in the trunk rather than to suspect you."

Orihime blushed and looked away as she answered, "Well, soon after you left with Rukia I got up to go to the restroom when I happened to look out the window and see the trunk of your car open slightly. It looked as if your hand had blocked it from closing, so I thought I would go out and fix that before someone noticed. I went out and put your hand back in and…" she hesitated slightly as her blush deepened, "…I couldn't help but look at your body for a minute and remember how much you looked like you did that time that I came and almost kissed you before I left for Hueco Mundo. I stayed too long though, because one of the employees came out for a quick break, saw me, thought I looked like I was ill or something, came over to investigate, saw you and immediately called the police. I was so absorbed in my reminiscing that I didn't hear the employee behind me until they started yelling. After that, everything began to blur together with the police coming and the camera crews and everything. I really hope they don't make a big deal out of this tomorrow. You and Urahara shouldn't be smeared all over the news like that."

"I wouldn't worry about that," Rukia's voice came from the doorway, "While everyone was occupied with Urahara's performance, Yoruichi, Captain Soi Fon and a couple other Soul Reapers were able to collect all film footage, paperwork and any other incriminating evidence and exchange it with something less fascinating. Basically, there is no story."

"Well, that's something at least. Still doesn't explain where my ring is," said Ichigo ruefully.

"Oh it's right here," said Orihime reaching over and picking up a little white box from the nightstand next to Ichigo's bed, "I wanted to wait until you were up so that you could show me and put it on my finger yourself."

Ichigo took one look at Orihime's face and decided that trying to get out of bed and kneel in front of her would fall under overexertion, so he opted for sitting up straighter against the back of the bed as he reached for the precious yet troublesome box.

As he opened the box he said, "Just so we can do this somewhat right I'll ask again: Orihime, will you marry me?"

Orihime didn't answer right away as she stared with wonder at the ring nestled inside the box before she looked at Ichigo with a radiant smile, "Oh Ichigo, it's beautiful."

Ichigo smiled, "I'm glad you like it, but that doesn't really answer my question."

Orihime put both her hands on Ichigo's face as she gave him a sweet kiss before she pulled back and asked, "Does that answer your question?"

Ichigo looked thoughtful, "I'm half-convinced…maybe if you did it again…"

Orihime laughed softly as she kissed him again and said, "Of course I will you wonderful, considerate, crazy, lovely man."

"Well in that case, you'll probably need this," Ichigo said as he gently slid the ring onto Orihime's finger and kissed her back.

Sensing several presences by the door, Ichigo said, "Will you guys go away now? You've taped all you're going to tape, Dad, so there's no point in you, Yuzu and the others hanging around."

Isshin responded, "How can you say that? This will be perfect for-"

Rukia shuffled the onlookers away from the door saying, "All right, move along. Ichigo can't recover and get back to his duties if you're all bugging him like this."

Before she closed the door, Rukia poked her head in and asked, "So who's going to plan the wedding? Doesn't look like you have much luck setting this kind of thing up Ichigo and Orihime isn't much better."

Orihime smiled, "I've already been discussing some ideas with Yuzu and Rangiku, so I'll think we'll be okay."

Ichigo groaned, "Wouldn't it be better if we just ran away to Europe and eloped?"

Orihime looked at him, "Just who do you think we're dealing with?"

"We could try."

Rukia laughed, "Man, one might think you were discussed plans for some kind of subterfuge rather than a wedding."

Ichigo looked at her, "You're still here?"

Orihime gently scolded, "Ichigo."

Rukia laughed again, "It's okay, Orihime. I can take a hint. I'll get him back later."

The last part was less distinct as she had already shut the door.

Orihime looked at Ichigo, "I should probably let you rest too. You've had a rather strange day."

Ichigo put his arms around Orihime, pulled her towards him and held her against his chest, "Well, it could have gone worse."

Orihime pulled back to give him a skeptical look, "How?"

Ichigo smiled at her, "Everything could have gone according to my original plan."

Orihime laughed and made him lie back down before she ordered him to rest. Before she left, Orihime kissed Ichigo one last time with such love and sweetness that after she left, Ichigo was hard pressed to remember when they had ever shared such a wonderful kiss or when they might ever kiss that way again. Then he remembered that she was going to be his wife…


End file.
